User blog:Strider Hikari/Strider Class for Rifts RPG Pen and Paper Game
Code Name: Hiryu Status: A-Class Age: 21 Weight: 187 lbs. D.O.B.:??? Hiryu (whose code name is Japanese for "Flying Dragon") is one of the youngest Striders ever to achieve the rank of A-Class. His skill is unmatched by many Striders but equal to his friend Kain whom he has known ever since he started training at Moralos. Hiryu has faced and defeated such threats as Emperor Meio (Hiryu's arch nemesis), Strider Matic (a currupt Vice Director of the Striders) and Onslaught (Psyche of goodwill Mutant representative, Dr. Charles Xavier. aka Professor X, founder of the infamous "X-Men"). His weapon of choice is a cypher which he calls "Falchion". With Hiryu's skilled swordsmanship, it's able to cut through the thickest of metals or kill a living being instantly. Hiryu has no family and no one knows anything about his background. He remains a mystery to those around him and a deadly threat to his enemies. Code Name: Kain Status: A-Class (K.I.A.) Age: 21 Weight: 196 lbs. D.O.B.: Oct. 25 2024 Despite his skill, other Striders were not too fond of Kain due to his ego. In the heat of battle, he tended to show off and take matters into his own hands, making his style of combat rather flashy, yet effective. Like Hiryu, Kain's weapon of choice is a cypher in which he's also skilled at using. He was the only friend of Hiryu and was killed in action during Project: Zain. Code Name: Sheena Status: C-Class (K.I.A.) Age: 20 Weight: 135 D.O.B.: Apr. 7th 2025 Known to be very loyal to her comrades, Strider Sheena was definitely one of the most well disciplined of all C-class Striders? In addition to her wit and tactical prowess, Sheena was also quite skilled as both a markswoman and weapons combatant. This has been proven by all the time she has spent in Moralos' combat simulation room. Her flaw however, was that she tended to rush into battle assuming that she had followed all the rules. Sheena was killed in action during Project: Zain'' '' '' STRIDER OCC '' By the year 1998 a series of disasters that had plagued the world came to a long-awaited end. The future of Earth remained uncertain. People realized the desperate situation they were in and began to use the energy they had once saved for fighting each other to help the poor and the homeless. Gradually, through the efforts of a great many caring human beings, the standard of living rose to a tolerable level. A few years later, in a small Eastern European nation called Kazakh, unusual activity was reported by a rancher. He said that he had seen several’ red dots’ move across the sky and disappear behind a mountain. They made no sound at all, he said. Three days after the sighting, though, Creatures that no one had ever seen before surfaced in the capital city. They leveled the capital in a matter of days! Nothing remained but the rubble of demolished buildings and the occasional desperate cry of someone trapped beneath them... The creatures marched across the entire European continent, doing the same kind of damage they had in Kazakh. Not long after, North and South America met the same fate. Just weeks after the beings had first exposed themselves, 5 entire continents had been completely wiped out! Any survivors were taken and used as slaves. Their lives had become a horrible nightmare from which they might never awaken... The wicked mind behind the devastation was Meio, the Grand Master who studied the life patterns of Earth's inhabitants from his home on a distant nebula. His ultimate plan was to rule the world from a space station he had built between Earth and its loan moon. The "Third Moon" would serve as his control and planning center. News reports told of the sheer annihilation of 80% of the living things on the planet. The report was picked up by the inhabitants of a small island called Moralos, somewhere in the South Seas. Moralos was the secret training location for the Striders, the last defenders of justice on Earth. Hiryu, the youngest man ever to achieve the rank of A-class Strider was assigned the incredible task of getting through the armies of creatures and stopping Grand Master Meio from carrying out his plans. (All of this of course is on and alternate Earth, or possibly RIFTS Earth of the past.) Strider Hiryu - The Zain project. "The Striders: They are the toughest group of people who execute acts such as infiltration, abduction, explosion, instigation, etc." Hiryu was the youngest strider of Super-A grade. One strider of C-grade is equivalent to one well trained team of special corps all rolled into one package. After eliminating the sister of a mad A-grade Strider, he decided to retire and was spending his life peacefully in Mongolia. One day the Vice Director of Strider, Matic, showed up. Apparently, Hiryu's friend Kain had been caught by the enemy. Matic ordered Hiryu to destroy his friend Kain and threatened to start slaughtering Mongolians if he refused. Hiryu had no choice but to return. After rescuing Kain, he discovered the fearful plan conceived by the Striders and an organization called "Syndicate", an evil project called "ZAIN". Hiryu decided to destroy the ZAIN mind control weapon along with Syndicate and the Striders. Strider O.C.C. '' As stated above the striders are and elite combat organization of ninja like warriors. They are divided up into 3 different class rankings: C, B, and A. Each class denotes a level of skill and expertise that a strider reaches through out there lives and training. A striders skills and abilities are like that of the Cyber-Knights only far greater. Each strider is specialized in a weapon of their own choice. However most A class striders primarily use cyphers. Cyphers are special swords constructed to be a deadly versatile weapon, (see above picture of the weapon in Hiryu's right hand). These plasma blade weapons can cut through almost anything and they never dull. ''' Class C striders are striders who have completed their basic training and are ready to advance onto bigger better things like advancing to the next class. Some extra-ordinary striders will advance right to the next class right after basic training. Class B striders are where most of the striders find themselves. At this point the strider does not have to try and advance onto the next level since the training is grueling. Attaining class B can be done both by additional training or being and above average, or extra-ordinary person, and getting the status right out of basic training, or they can attain the class though experience. Class A striders are few and far spread. Mostly it is the veteran striders and a few special Individuals who are of this class. These warriors are truly deadly, and they tend to use only edged weapons, primarily the cypher. Some will carry 2, but most carry only one and usually a few additional weapons. Attribute Requirements: I.Q, 10, and a P.E. of 14 or higher, a high P.S. and P.P. is helpful but not mandatory. Special Bonuses: First off you need to know which strider class you will start off as. Role percentiles, a '''''1 -40 is a cl'ass C' strider; a 41-79 is a cla'ss B' strider; an 80-00 is an A 'cla'ss strider. These classes can also be attained by level advancement. At level 5 the strider becomes a class B strider, they get the supernatural MDC rating at the level the attained class B. At level 10 the strider has attained the class A ranking and all of the special bonuses listed below for being a class A, but note that they only get a +3 to their P.S. and P.E. attributes and their MDC is at the level at which they attain class A. All classes do retain their HP even if they are MDC like A class. C Class Striders: ''' Add I d4x 10 to their SDC, and they get to add I d6 to their P.S. and 2d6 to their P.E. attribute. '''B Class Striders: Add 1d4x 10 to their SDC, and they get a supernatural MDC rating equal to their P.E. plus 1d4 every level, this is in relation to their SDC, when the MDC is gone go to the Characters SDC. They also get to add 1d6+2 to their P.S. and 2d6+2 to their P.E. attribute. A Class Striders: Due to their extreme training and other mystic modifiers the strider is now a Mega-Damage being. Simply convert their SDC rating into MDC and add 1d6x 10 plus they get I N each level. They also gain 1d6+5 to their P.S. and 2d6+5 to their P.E. attribute. O.C.C. Skills: ''' Language: six of Choice (+ 15%) Detect Ambush (+20%) Detect Concealment (+20%) Escape Artist (+10%) Prowl (+ 15%) Disguise (+10%) First Aid (+5%) Acrobatics (+15%) Gymnastics (+15%) Climbing (+ 15%) Streetwise (all) (+5%) Eight Physical skills of choice (+5% where applicable) W.P.: 2 of choice. W.P. Cypher (weapon mastery+ sharpshooter) Hand to Hand: (Art of the Strider) + 2 Martial Arts of choice from ninjas and super spies (including exclusive) * Can select Assassin at the cost of 2 other skills.((that means 3 full forms including exclusive not 1 exclusive and multiple non exclusive forms.)). '''O.C.C. Related - Skills: Select 10 additional skills, plus select an additional skill at levels 3, 6, 9, 12. All new skills start at level I proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic Electronics only Espionage: Any (+10%) Mechanical: Mechanical Engineer, and Weapons Engineer only (+5%) Medical: Criminal Sciences & Forensics, and First Aid, and Holistic Medicine(all), Acupressure, Acupuncture only. Military: Any Physical: Any, (+10% where applicable) Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any (+10%) Science: Chemistry, and Math-Basic only. Technical: Any (+5%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary-Skills: The character also gets to select 8 secondary skills from the previous list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. O.C.C. Abilities and Bonuses: 1. Strider Training: This is a grueling training regime that the person spends well over 10 years in training. Usually the person is around 10- 15 years old when they begin their training. When the training is over they gain the following bonuses, not including those gained at the special bonuses above. The characters gets a + 1 to strike. They get a + 1d4x5 to Speed, a + 1 to initiative, + 1 to Roll with impact, +3 to save vs. horror factor, and a +1 to the characters number of attacks. When the character reaches level 5, (class B), they get a +1 to all of their bonuses, Speed gets a +3. At level 10, (class A), they get a +2 to all of the bonuses so far, Speed gets a +4. Note though that if a person is already a class B strider they get the bonuses early, same with the class A. They will not get these bonuses again when they reach these levels and are already that class or higher. Offensive stance: In this stance the Strider holds the Cypher like a bastard-sword and gains +1 to hit and +1 to damage. This bonus is not magical, but allows the Strider to hit creatures only hit by +1 magical or silver weapon (bonuses are cumulative with each slot taken for this skill). Defensive stance: In this stance the Strider holds his weapon like a tonfa and receive +1 to Parry +1 to AR, +2 if 3 slots are devoted(bonuses are cumulative with each slot taken for this skill). The Strider may continue specialization in the Cypher, and gains an additional +1 to hit, +1 to damage for every slot dedicated to the weapon. ' ' 2. Mystic Training: During their training, striders gain some minor skills in the mystic arts. The character starts with a P.P.E. of 4d6, and they gain 1d6 each level. The character gets only these spells, note though that they require no components if any. They can choose only one spell though at each level. Note though that some levels have no spells. You can not choose a spell from a previous level, its just that you do not get a spell for that level. (Class A striders get +2d6 P.P.E. Each level.) (A Strider can never learn anymore spells other than those gain by there levels ever even if they change there class.) Level 1: Blinding Flash (1); Cloud of Smoke (2); See the Invisible (4). (+7 of choice any class any lv) Level 2: Chameleon (7); Climb (7); Levitation (10). (+3 of choice) Level 3: Breath Without Air(10); Float in Air(7); Ignite Fire(7); Impervious to Fire(10); Impervious to Poison(10); Invisibility: Simple(10); Negate Poison/Toxin(10); Resist Fire(7); Telekinesis(10). (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 4: Fire Bolt: Magic Net; Multiple Image; Shadow Meld. (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 5: Energy Disruption (10); Escape (7); Fly (7); Heal Wounds (10); Sleep (7); Superhuman Strength (20); Superhuman Speed (20). (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 6: Fire Ball (10); Impervious to Energy (20); Mask of Deceit (10); Reduce Self (6); Time Slip (20). (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 7: Invisibility: Superior (20); Metamorphosis: Animal; Wind Rush (20). (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 8: Eyes of the Wolf; Locate (40); Oracle (40). (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 9: Mute (90). (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 10: None. Level 11: None. Level 12: Metamorphosis: Mist (250). (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 13: None. Level -14; Restoration (400) (+3 of choice any class any lv) Level 15: None. Special strider only spells gained on gaining C class: (These spells use no components to cast, only PPE) Cure light wounds :( 5) 1d10 self and 2 people touched Cure medium wounds :( 10) 1d10 x10 self and 2 people touched Cure heavy wounds :( 25) 1d10 x20 self and 2 people touched Cure all wounds :( 50) 1d10 x50 self and 2 people touched Fire bolt :( 5) 1d10 x10 + 1d10 x10/lv 1000ft + 5stk 80% ignite fires and combustibles Spark ball (5) 1d10 x10 + 1d10 x10/lv 1000ft + 5stk 80% fry electronics including hardened electronics Ice blast:(5) 1d10 x10 + 1d10 x10/lv 1000ft + 5stk Mana bolt:(5) 1d10 x10 + 1d10 x10/lv 1000ft + 5stk Chi bolt: :(5) 1d10 x10 + 1d10 x10/lv 1000ft + 5stk Earth quake (30) 1d10 x10 + 1d10 x10/lv 1-200ftr 1000ft +5stk Shockwave:(30) 1d10 x10 + 1d10/lv + kd and kb 1ft/dmg pt 1-50ftr no dodge Jump :( 5) x10 leaping distance Haste :( 5) x2 speed and all combat bonuses Hyper haste :( 10) x5 speed and al combat bonuses Combat teleport :( 2) 1000ft line of sight can use as an auto-dodge Headquarter teleport :( 30) used at end of mission to go home or no cost to go home if hp/mdc reaches below 30 3. Weapon Proficiency: Cypher (and the actual weapon): The cypher is both the symbol and special weapon of the striders. Although not all striders use this weapon all striders do have a basic knowledge of how to use it. The cypher is a long sword with 2 handles. The handles are set to form an "L" shape if the blade were removed. The blade is set at the bottom of the "L" shaped hilt. The sword is usually used like a tonfa or night stick by way of holding the handle that sticks out from the side. This unique redesign of a long sword allows for both slashing attacks and piercing attacks. And with the advancement of technology the sword has become a truly devastating weapon. Bonuses: +2 to strike and parry at level 1 an additional +2 to strike and parry at level 3, add another +I at levels 7, 11, and 14. Those not proficient in the weapon are at a -4 to using it. The cypher is also called a plasma sword since its blade can conduct plasma energy along its blade. Unlike other weapons that may be like this the sword never seems to run out of power which adds to its deadly capabilities. The blade can be held, and sheathed, but the second it is swung or used to attack the blade becomes active. Note though that there is a variant out there that is a double ended cypher, which is simply 2 cyphers connected at the ends. Primary Purpose: Close Combat, Minor Ranged Combat Capabilities. Mega-Damage: 1d10x 10, can fire a small bolt of plasma that does only 1d10x 10MD. Inactive the blade can do 1d10x 10MD. Rate of Fire: Equal to the wielders number of attacks. Effective Range: Close Combat unless throw, Plasma Blast Range is 1000ft. Payload: Effectively Unlimited 4. Super Grade: There are some striders who stand out above all others. These super striders are even more elite than the normal A class. These individuals are simply called Super a Grade. They are men and women are above all other striders. Only 1 in 100 striders ever are of the super a grade. The director of the striders is considered and super A grade as is the most famous of the striders, Hiryu. To determine if your character is of the Super grade role percentiles. Also you must meet certain requirements first. 1. The character must be an A class strider first, and at level 1. 2. The character must have a P.S., and P.E. of over 30, including bonuses form skills and O.C.C. bonuses. 3. On the percentile role you must get a 1 -20. If you get above this the character can not be of Super grade. If the role is made then add the following to the characters attributes: +2 to P.S., +5 to P.P., and 4 to P.E., and +10 to Sped. The character gains a sort of supernatural danger sense. They get a +2 to Initiative, and a +1 to parry and dodge/Auto dodge. They also get a +10% to all skills, and a +2 to strike with the cypher. The character is at a +1 to strike with any other weapon. Last of all the character recieves a +1 to save vs. Psionics, magic, and horror factor. Special super grade a abilities: ''' '''Strider armor: '''PE+ME x10+10+10/lv 1hr+1hr/lv +5parry '''Strider bubble shield: PE+ME x100+100+100/lv 1-100ftr +5parry no act while up 1hr+1hr/lv danger sense: can never be ambushed includes long ranged attacks, prowl skill 60% or +15%if already possessed, +6int +6roll +4parry +4dodge 1act warning before attack strikes +1 act warning at lvs 4,7,10,13, and 15, +20% for skills of demolitions/medical/gymnastics/acrobatics/climbing/swimming/piloting/detection and impersonation enhanced leaping: can fall x2 leaping distance, leap high x10ps +10ft/lv, leap long x5ps+speed x20 +10ft/lv, +4dspeed +6int +5dmg x2swimming speed natural agility: automatic acrobatics/gymnastics and tumbling skill at 70+3%/lv, if you already have then at 95% and can go beyond 98% + acrobatic combat sync: always land on feet 70% almost impossible to throw, lay out tracking 75+5%/lv 600ftr +3s/p/d/r +6to all escape moves :+1d4+2pp +3ps +3pe +4speed +10sdc/mdc/hp Other special skills: Triangle jump: a wall to wall jump going up an over x2 leaping distance Missile parry: 1/3pp with weapon 1/4pp barer handed Missile grab: 1/3pp// aerial stomp:1d6+ps+kd/2ft fall// air drop:4d6+ps+kd +50%ko/ft fall can add weapon damage to attack// air tackle:1d6+ps+kd/3ft fall// air catch:2d6+ps+auto kd Standard Equipment; Strider Armor: This is a set of personalized custom armor. The armor is usually in the form of ninja garb, but individual customizations are allowed. The light weight cloth like armor offers incredible protective capabilities. M.D.C: 200 no prowl penalty. Other Equipment and weapons: The character is pretty much allowed to have any type of Weapons and equipment they like, including a cypher. Other equipment tends to be a Scythe hook: which is not only a combat tool, but a climbing tool, +10% to climbing skill (MD: 1d6). Other items include grenades, smoke bombs, energy weapons, traveling items, vehicles, ECT. Usually most of these items are stored in a utility belt. Power Armors are frowned upon, but not restricted, 1 utility belt/w 40pouches, 1battle harness/w 40 pouches, and 4weeks of rations. Strider vest: Made of reinforced cloth and leather, it gives to a Strider AR 5.Use the thieving skill armor adjustments as it he were using chain/ ring mail. It can be only found on a Strider guild and is very expensive. (DM decides the exact price ) Attack boots/gauntlets: Made of leather with an internal reinforcement of a light alloy metal, they cause 1d4 points of damage, plus +10% of KO. A character's Strength bonus, if any, does apply to kicking /punching attacks. It can be only found on a Strider guild. (DM decides how much it costs) ' ' ' Money:' 4d6x 1000 credits and 4d6x 1000 in trade items and 4d6x 1000 in gems to start the kind of work they are involved in. A salary will depend on whom the character is working for and Cybernetics: They are allowed, but no full conversion cybernetics. Cybernetics are generally frowned on but are understandable if the character loses a limb. Experience: For experience use the Cyber-Knights experience table. Places Commonly Found: On Rifts Earth striders are a rare site, but are mainly found in the orient. Most striders are on earth via a rift. Striders and Cyber-Knights have shaky relationship since striders will sometimes do things that would cause a fight between them and the cyber-knights, but most cyber-knights and striders get along fairly well. The place where striders are most prominent, but still a rare site is on phase world. A Strider with the tumbling proficiency gets +1 to AC · Backstab as Thief · Thieving Skills, except pick pockets . with 50 initial percentage points and 25 for each level above first. See the following table for the base scores. All adjustments by race and dexterity are allowed. · Tracking as Ranger. The Strider Guild The Strider Guild is a true neutral organization . Where and when someone tries to gather power or influence that may unbalance the world they act . They are the toughest group of people who execute acts such as infiltration, abduction, explosion, instigation, etc.. They have a very extensive net of informers and allies of all kinds: wizards, druids, rogues, humans, elves, etc.. some gossips say that even some dragons help the Striders somehow. It’s not difficult to figure out that they have more enemies than is healthy, but they are well prepared for them tough. Some of the basic “modus operandi” of the Striders as a group, is to make that the whole thing was made by someone else, spreading false clues, etc.. Other way, is a Strider usually going disguised when he joins to a group of adventurers. These adventurers normally are conducted to accomplish some tasks, suspecting nothing, they’re used to serve Guild’s interests. Once the task is done, the undercover Strider leaves the group.. that now got some new enemies. A Strider don’t use his weapon of choice often, it can raise suspects of some operation in course. When he does, few can survive to tell about that strange sword. Some medium and all major cities have a Strider Guild based on it. The Guild’s construction and location follows a strict pattern of details that make a Strider recognize it wherever he goes. In a Guild, a Strider can get up-to-date tidings about its objectives at that moment. There it can also obtain some specific equipment or information for a mission. The Striders don’t have a central master with powers over all Guilds, but all they follow the Strider Code: ''' '''I. The most perfect law in the universe is the balance; if the balance is gone everything falls into chaos. II. Selfish ambition is the cause of the world's pain. III. Devote yourself, but do not lose who you are. IV. Those who seek the truth are the world's saviors. V. A false life is equal to death...be your true self.. VI. It doesn't pay to betray your principles. VII. No one deserves to have all the power. VIII. Who can see the future? Those who create it. IX. Life or death awaits...a Strider is never certain X. Strike hard and fade away without a trace. XI. Move like the wind. Strike like thunder. XII. Take me to your boss! (This one's optional) If somehow, an isolated Guild betrays some of these principles, the information spreads quickly, and soon all Guilds near manage to end the treachery. This fact is very uncommon, but not completely impossible to happen. A Strider is recruited for the Guild on his early age and trained for years until have his first assignment. It is very rare someone from out of the organization to being accepted and have a Strider’s training. First he must prove to being skilled and trustworthy, he will pass by many tests ( DM’s choice ) in order to do it. Art of The Strider ''' '''Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. (Must be a Strider) Skill Cost: 10 Years Origin: Moralos Island CHARACTER BONUS: +9ps, +10pp, +8pe, +28spd, +5me, +200isp, +50ppe, +50hp, +120sdc, x4chi COMBAT SKILLS: Attacks per Melee: 7 Escape moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defensive Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, automatic Hold/Lock Advanced Defensive Moves: Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry (does damage!), Automatic dodge, Automatic throw Hand Attacks: Backhand, Duo-Fist Strike, Knife Hand, Power Punch, Punch +10 of choice Basic Foot Attacks: Axe Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Roundhouse Kick, Side Kick, Snap Kick, Wheel Kick +6 of choice Jumping Foot Attacks: Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turning Kick, Jump Kick Special attacks: Combination Grab/Head Bash (SPECIAL! First the attacker rolls for a successful Strike. That's followed by a second Strike roll that represents a bash of the attacker's forehead directly into the victim's face or head. Damage is 2D6. No Parry or Dodge possible during the attack. Normal Critical Strike Rolls apply.), Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Strike/Parry, Death Blow, Elbow, Forearm, Knee, Leap Attack, Combination Lock/Strike, Combination Hold Strike, Combination Dodge/Strike Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Rear, Knock-Out/Stun, Pull Punch, Death Blow SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING:'' ' Martial Art Powers Automatically receives the Special powers of Chi Defense, Chi Relaxation, Sense Chi Abilities, Dragon Chi, Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt. Select a total of (12) powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Invisibility Arts, (15) Chi, (6)Kata, ( 3) Zen , *(5) Psionic Powers from (each category),and Ki Manipulation. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Program (excluding physical). Recommended Martial Art Powers are: Chagi, Combination of Winter and Summer Training, Iron Hand, Kihapsul, Kyukpasul '''Code of Honor:' Ten Creeds of Moo Duk Kwan Language Skills: Japanese(lv4), Chinese(lv4), English, Tibetan, Battle, Moralos Physical Skills: Climbing, Prowl , Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Running, Adv. Swimming Philosophical Skills: Bushido, Zen, Go, Chess Survival Skills: Fasting, Wilderness Survival, Fishing, Hunting Temple Skills: Meditation, Acupuncture, Acupressure, Holistic Medicine, Use Poison, Calligraphy Weapon Katas : WP cipher-paired, and weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Sword-paired, WP Knife-paired +2 of choice. LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st = + 3p 4d 2s/r 1b/disarm/throw back flip/int crt/ko beh dthblow20 2nd= + 2dmg/p 1a/r/d/int 3throw 3rd= + 1a/r/dis/int crt/ko19 +1d6 damage Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt 4th= +1p/b/back flip 22/throw/chi/Atemi/damage 3int 5th= + 1a/d/int x2chi 3dis crt/ko18 +1d6 damage Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt 6th= + 1s/b 2p/d/body/mar/ki/chi/Atemi 3throw +1d6 damage Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt 7th= +1a/p/d/int/back flip 2s/chi/ki/Atemi dthblow19 +1d6 damage Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt 8th =+ 1b/a/int/dis 2p/d /throw 3r/damage crt/ko17 9th =+ 1a/r/int 2dmg 3b/dis crt/ko16 10th= + d/b 2s/chi/Atemi/body/mar +1d6 damage Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt 11th= +1int 2a/p/d/ 3b x2choi 12th= + 1b/throw/dis 2s/damage/zen/inv/chi/ki 13th= + 1a/p/d/int/throw 2damage/dis/chi/Atemi +1d6 damage Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt learn continuous chi mask 14th= + 1b/throw/dis 2zen/inv/body/mar +1d6 damage Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt learn permanent yin/yang kata 15th= + . a/int/ps/pp/pe +2p/d/s/r/b/throw/dis/body/mar/chi/Atemi/invis/Zen/me/iq/spd 4damage crt/ko15 dthblw18 +2d6 dmg Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Man bolt learn to assume pure chi form 20hp/scd/mdc/chi/isp/ppe The "Essence Fireball/Ice bolt/Spark ball/Manna bolt," as it is known, is the concentration of mind and body on focusing Chi into a destructive force. The result is something like plasma, except that it is mystical in nature. Fireball: 1d6 damage to SDC, Hit Points, and Chi. A regular Fireball uses up 2 Chi, and any extra chi points used will add damage to either SDC or Chi on a 1 for 2 basis. Only martial art Strike bonus can be used; however there is a +3 to strike because it is partially mentally directed. If the victim parries he takes half damage anyway. Also he cannot roll with the punch regardless of whether he parried or not. For every level of the Strider student, damage is increased by one. The range of the fireball is 20 feet, plus 2 every level. The Fireball takes up 2 actions. Against non organic substances, the fireball becomes especially destructive. Multiply all damage by 2. The Strider master can only use the fireball 4 times per round. Invulnerable characters are especially vulnerable to the fireball, taking quadruple damage and save vs pain at -4 or be dazed(-6 to hit, parry, and dodge, and lose init. and half their attacks for 1d6 rounds). Characters who are immune to fire still take damage. The fireball can be used in place of a parry, meaning that he has a chance to strike his opponent before he himself is hit, thus disrupting the attack. The parrying fireball can only be used against somebody attacking from long range doing something like a jump kick or leap attack, but gains an additional +3 to strike and the attacker cannot defend. 5th level the Strider Master can maneuver the fireball, gaining an extra attack at 5th level and every 2 levels afterward. Battle Aura(Superior)= 100+100 (SDC/MDC)/level =20/chi invested acts like a force field 10chi to activate positive chi is white colored, negative chi is black colored, while aura is up emitters light equivalent to true sunlight up to 1000ft radius, 12dmg from touch/chi invested duration is 4+1hrs/chi invested, absorbs 15chi either positive or negative chi/chi point invested. Elemental Aura '''= Can link to battle aura, also provides immunity to element used '''Fire (red) =+12protection/chi +12 damage/chi 1ft radius/chi Water/ice (blue) =+12protection/chi +12damage/chi 1ft radius/chi Earth/acid (brown) =+12protection/chi +12damage/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15ppe/chi Metal/electricity (silver) =+50protection/chi +12damage/chi 1ft radius/chi Wood/poison (green) =+5protection/chi +12damage/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15isp/chi wind/gas(yellow)=+5protection/chi +12damage or KO 2d6melee/chi 20x20x20 cloud/chi 20+20ft/lv/chi Manna (gold) =+7protection/chi +12damage/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15chi/ppe/isp/chi Aerial stomp: 1d6+ps+ knock down /2ft fall ' ' Air drop: 4d6+ps+ knock down +50%KO/ft fall can add weapon damage to attack ' ' Air tackle: 1d6+ps+knock down/3ft fall ' ' Air catch: 2d6+ps+auto knock down Ragnarok= '''<100> '''technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of your self, 36hit +6d6+ps damage per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round '''Formation A=' <'200'> technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of pet bird, 36hit +6d6+ps damage per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round '''Formation B= <200> technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of pet cat, 36hit +6d6+ps damage per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round Legion= <400> technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of pet bird and cat, 36hit +6d6+ps damage per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round *if psionics is not possible for character then give them the combat & Stealth master ability '' '' Combat Master Abilities: '' Physical Superiority & Psionic Resistance + Combat Instinct & Quickness The character's physical body is naturally strong, healthy, and toned. The character is at the peak level of normal human biology and looks as perfect as a human might be able to get, but is not superhuman unless extraordinary attributes are also possessed. Extraordinary attributes will increase these even further. When adding bonuses from physical skills, change the attributes to the following levels and then add bonuses. Also the character's brain and body are partially masked from psychic influence, giving greater resistance to psychic attacks. Also, The character has an extraordinary combat skill. This is enough to turn an untrained character into a capable fighter and transform an experienced combatant into a deadly adversary. Follow this experience chart for the bonuses and abilities - the combat instinct functions like a hand to hand form with bonuses that are added to any fighting style. The character can perform many complex combat maneuvers, but relies more on P.P. bonuses than skill bonuses. Note: This minor ability, unlike Natural Combat Ability, is fully compatible with hand to hand combat skills. A character cannot have both this power and Natural Combat Ability. Your GM wouldn't like that. I've also toned it down to make it more of an enhancement instead of a complete hand- to- hand combat form. The character is extremely swift in melee and grappling combat range. This might be from a heightened awareness, a super- adrenaline surge, a feral nature, etc. The character gains the following: *Add +4 to P.E. (minimum of 20). *Add +2 to P.P. (minimum of 14). *Add +1d4+2 to P.S. (minimum of 18) *Add +1d4+2 to Spd. (minimum of 16). *Add +1d4+2 to P.B. (minimum of 14). *Add +2d6+8 S.D.C.tm (10 to 20) The character gains a +2 bonus to save vs psionics, +1 more at levels four, eight, and twelve. Even if the psychic attack takes effect, it only lasts for half the normal duration. Tracking, sensing, and mind reading by psionic means is -30%. Also add +2 to M.E. and +1 vs possession, mind altering drugs and magic, and non- psionic illusions. This resistance applies to helpful psychic influence as well. Note that physical psionic attacks, like psi- swords and electrokinesis, do full damage. The character can also sense whether a target has psionic powers or is a supernatural creature (30ft range with visual contact). '''First level knowledge: *Parry, dodge, pull punch, roll with punch, fall, or impact, entangle, and disarm. *Automatic dodge (no bonus). *One hold of choice (see page 68 HU). *Snap kick - 1d6 damage. *Karate kick - 2d4 damage. *+1 melee action at levels one *+2 on initiative at levels one *+4 to dodge (normal). *Automatic dodge, +1 bonus at level one. Add +1 at levels two, five, and nine. *Character can dodge multiple attacks with a single normal dodge. *When knockdown is imminent, the character does not suffer the loss of one melee action and loss of initiative. He loses one melee action or initiative (his choice) so the penalty is effectively halved. Critical knockdown, the loss of two melee actions and initiative, is also reduced to normal knockdown. *At level three the character is fast enough to attack twice for each melee attack! However, these attacks can only be hand attacks (maybe a knife, but no other weapons) and the strike and damage bonuses are halved. One- two punches, double kicks, and punch/ kick combos can be performed. This does not impede automatic parries. Abilities gained with experience: Level 2: +1 on automatic dodge, +2 to entangle. Level 3: +1 melee action, +2 to disarm Level 4: One kick or hold of choice. Level 5: +1 to initiative, +1 to strike, +2 to dodge. Level 6: +2 to parry, body throw/flip (1d6 damage plus knockdown), +2 on initiative. Level 7: One kick or hold of choice, +1 melee action. Level 8: +1 on automatic dodge. Level 9: Critical strike (double damage) or knockout from behind, pick one. Level 10: +1 to initiative. Level 11: One kick or hold of choice, +2 on initiative. Level 12: +1 melee action. Level 13: +1 to disarm and entangle. Level 14: +1 to strike. Level 15: +1 on automatic dodge. Level +16: Add a +1 to any one combat skill (strike, pull punch, entangle, etc.) at each level past 15. Living Anatomy The character has a natural knowledge of the human body nearly exceeding that of an anatomist. He can perceive a target's heart rate by simply watching the blood vessels of the skin. He can also diagnose some conditions using only hearing and touch. The character also gains +20% to all medically related rolls, and gets combat bonuses! Add a +1 to strike, +5 to damage, and the character has a Critical Strike (applies to any attack) on a roll of 19 - the character has an instinct to aim for vital targets. Chi Dependency and Chi Ability Overload The characters life-force pattern needs to draw ambient life-force energy or Chi to thrive and grow, also this allows the character to use his personal vitality to push his super abilities beyond their normal limits. The power is designed to use hit points, but could be changed to use Chi or P.P.E. (I.S.P. isn't that appropriate). This minor super power is not really suitable for use with the powers of Mechano- Link, Natural Combat Ability, or Animal Abilities. 1. Chi Absorption (automatic): Range: Self Duration: Constant The character is constantly absorbing ambient life-force from the surrounding area as he passes through, the exact amount absorbed varies depending on the abundance of life-force energies in the area: Abundant life force: Forests, swamps, etc. provide 20 Chi per minute. Moderate life force: Mountains, tundra, etc. provide 10 Chi per minute. Sparse life force: Cities, deserts, etc. provide 10 Chi every two minutes. This power will also partially unravel and absorb Chi on contact, providing a saving throw vs. Chi based effects, and halving the potential damage of Chi based attacks, however any Chi in excess of the characters maximum amount must be expended within the melee or be taken in damage. This power causes a buildup of excessive amounts of Chi, which may be harmful to the character. To compensate for this a number of outlets are developed to utilize the excess Chi. Note: This power will not absorb the life-force of living creatures. ' ' 2. Chi Focusing: Life-force energy or Chi can be focused into two things: Recovery of Hit Points: Hit points used to fuel an overload recover at the rate of three per hour, +1 more at levels four and eight. Double this rate during sleep or meditation, and halve it for periods of heavy exertion. Be sure to keep a record of the hit points used for this power, since they recover differently from hit points lost due to damage. Limits: The only limit on how many hit points can fuel a damage overload is the character's current hit point level - he can go all the way down to 0 hit points (becomes comatose at that point)! Channeling is not possible when the character has less than 0 hit points. Penalties: These apply only when the character suffers hit point loss and the majority of it is from overloading. If more than 50% of the character's hit points are used for overloading, he is afflicted by weakness and fatigue after the time limit of the effect run out. Speed and P.S. are cut by 25%, strength drops one level (supernatural becomes superhuman, superhuman becomes extraordinary, and extraordinary becomes normal), and he also loses a -2 on initiative and one melee action. Invulnerable characters also start to suffer 25% of the normal damage from attacks - some of their invulnerability goes away! If more than 75% of the hit points are used for overloading, the above penalties are suffered plus another -2 on all combat rolls (including initiative - becomes a -4 penalty), -10% on skill rolls, and the loss of another melee action. Using more than 90% of the hit points will double all penalties! Further, invulnerable characters suffer a full 50% of the normal damage from attacks! If the character goes all the way to zero hit points by overloading, he is in no danger of death. He is, however, unconcious for 1d4+2 hours and only a medical doctor can determine that he isn't dead. As soon as the character recovers enough hit points to get above the 50%, 75%, or 90% level, the penalties associated with the special hit point loss disappears. Note that you do not include hit points lost to damage in the above. If a character has 30 hit points, suffers 14 hit points of damage from a hard blow, and then uses 15 to fuel a super- strong energy blast he is at 1 hit point (down to less than 10% of his hit point base) but suffers the penalties of 50% use (because the 90% of the hit points that are gone weren't used for overloading, just around 50% were). Note that in the weakened state it is easier to be killed. Common types of Overloading: The exact limits of the boosting vary for each power, but here are some basic uses: Increase an Extraordinary Attribute: 1 hit point per +3 bonus, per melee. Thus, boosting one extraordinary attribute by +3 and another by +6 would cost 3 hit points per melee. Valid only for a person with supernatural or extraordinary attributes. Increase Speed: 2 hit points will boost the running or flying speed by 10 mph for one minute. Thus, 8 hit points could boost speed by 40 mph for one minute or by 10 mph for four minutes. Valid only for characters with super fast running or flying speeds. Increase Armor Rating: This is valid only for mutants with an armor rating, usually gained from super- soldier experiments or APS powers. Two hit points will give a +1 to A.R. for one melee. Increase Duration: Each hit point used can add a melee to the duration of a power that is measured in melees, or can add a minute to a power with a duration in minutes, etc. Thus, a power that can last for up to four melees could be extended to eight melees for 4 hit points, while a power that can be maintained for 20 minutes under normal use could be pushed to 25 minutes for 5 hit points. Increase Damage: Add +1 die (usually a 1d6) to the damage of an attack power, per hit point used (four hit point equals +4d6 damage bonus on one attack). The only limit is that the amount of bonus dice cannot exceed the amount of dice the player can normally rolls (can do double damage at most). For attacks that do 1d4x10 or 1d6x10 damage or anything similar, 3 hit points can instead give a +10 damage bonus (and the limit is half the maximum normal damage - 1d4x10 could have up to +20 added for 6 hit points and 1d6x10+30 could have up to +45 added for 15 hit points). An attack that is charged for extra damage suffers a -1 strike penalty per +4d6 or +20 or fraction thereof. That +45 damage bonus would impose a -3 strike penalty! This use of Overload is valid only for characters with some sort of damaging power, whether a minor power or part of a major one. Also see the more focused power of Damage Overloading. Increase Range: One hit point grants a +20% range bonus on visual ranges, and the effect lasts for one minute (limit of +100%). For effect powers, the range of effect or the area of the effect (two different concepts, mind you) can be boosted by +10% per hit point, for one melee (again, a +100% limit). One hit point will also give a +10% bonus to the range of attack powers, but the effect is instantaneous (lasts only for one attack and has no increase limit!) As usual this is possible only for characters with super vision, energy expulsion, ranged attack, or distance effect powers. Increase Senses: For 1 hit point, the accuracy of a heightened sense can be increased by +5% per hit point per melee, or instead the can be boosted by 20% per hit point per melee (limit of +100%). Applicable only for a character with heightened senses or Radar. Increase Numbers: Useful for powers like controlling animals or people. For animal control powers, 20% more animals than normal can be affected for 3 hit points per hour. If the person can control, say, 2d4 or 2d6 animals roll the dice and then add in the extra percentage. For more powerful abilities (like controlling people, creating giant insects, or creating more duplicates than normally possible) the cost is 5 hit points per extra, per hour. In the case of Control Others, paying this cost allows the character to control a person and have it not count towards the save throw bonus - paying 10 hit points to control five people would be possible, and none would get the bonus to break free given for each four people controlled. Increase/Decrease Amount: In the case of Growth, Shrink, and Shapechanger, the player might desire to be a bit taller or smaller than normal. At the cost of one hit point per 10% change, per melee, it is possible to push the abilities beyond the norm. A person who can normally shrink to the size of a minute speck could pay 20 hit points per melee round, decrease their size by 200% (effectively becoming a third of the size of a minute speck) and possibly enter the body of a target! A giant character could push his height to three times the normal amount (!!!) for that same cost.' ' ' ' Physical Aura (level 1): Range: Radiates 1-2ft from self and can be extended to 1 other person within four feet at levels 4, 8 and 12. Duration: 1 minute per 30 Chi . Life-force energy is focused into the characters physical aura, providing the aura with a tangible physical presence which enhances and protects the character. +10 to P.S., which is considered superhuman (Supernatural in Rifts®). *Aura has A.R. 14 and 200 S.D.C. +100 per level (M.D.C. in Rifts®). *+4 to roll with impact. *Horror/Awe Factor of 10. Hand to Hand Attacks (level 3): Range: Self Duration: Instant Cost: 1 per 1d6x10 points of damage Life-force energy is focused into a physical blow, inflicting large amounts of damage while protecting the limb itself from being damaged in the process. Life-force attacks bypass A.R. and will affect normally invulnerable creatures, including insubstantial creatures such as energy beings and ghosts. ' ' 3. Chi Harnessing: Range: Self or others by touch Duration: Varies By harnessing life-force energies the character can repair physical damage, abate fatigue and malnutrition. If used on self: Abate fatigue for 1 hour per 5 Chi. Abate malnutrition for 24 hours per 10 Chi. Restore 2d6 hit points/M.D.C. or 3d6 S.D.C. per 20 Chi. If used on others: Increases the survival rate (save vs. coma/death) by 1% per 3 Chi. Abate fatigue for 1 hour per 6 Chi. Abate malnutrition for 24 hours per 12 Chi. Restore 2d6 hit points/M.D.C. or 3d6 S.D.C. per 24 Chi. ' ' 4. Life Force Channeling: Level: 1 Range: Varies Duration: Varies The character can channel life force energies into his surroundings in its ambient form at a rate equal to his P.E. per minute. The energy is harmless and promotes growth in the area. ' ' 5. Chi Blast (level 3): Range: 10ft per 2 Chi Duration: Instant Damage: 1d6 per 1 Chi Cost: Varies Special: +3 to strike aimed, +1 to strike wild, no bonus with simultaneous strike. Fires a directed blast of kinetic life-force energy that bypasses A.R. and does full damage to normally invulnerable creatures. A 1d6 blast with a range of 10 feet costs 3 Chi, while a 4d6 blast with the same range of 10 feet would require 6 Chi. ' ' 6. Aura Effect (level 5): Range: 10ft per 20 Chi Duration: Instant Damage: 1d6 per 10 Chi Cost: Varies Special: Automatically hits everything within area Lifeforce bursts from the character in all directions, bypassing A.R., automatically hitting everything in the area, and inflicting full damage to normally invulnerable creatures. A 1d6 area blast with a 10ft radius of effect costs 30 Chi, while a 4d6 area blast with the same range of 10 feet would require 60 Chi. ' ' 7. Chi Vision: Range: Equal to the normal visual range. Duration: Constant The character can actually see lifeforce energies their varying colours, patterns, complexities and intensities. ' ' 8. Sense Chi: Duration: Constant Range: 100ft for Robots 300ft for undead 600ft for normal living creatures 900ft for empowered/augmented creatures 1200ft for supernatural creatures 12000ft for gods This sense covers all life-forces from animals and plants to sentient beings and supernatural beings. All lifeforce patterns are different and the form of life is recognizable by the complexity of the pattern and its intensity. The character can sense the number of life-forces, the type of creature, and their general location when within range. The character can also recognize specific patterns that he has sensed before at 70% accuracy, +4% per level. A recognized pattern can then be tracked with 50% accuracy, +3% per level, whether it is within range or not, roll once every 200 meters. It is difficult to surprise this character as he is bound to sense any animal or living being within. The more powerful the life-force, the easier it is to sense. When within the limits of the character's sensing range for the type of creature add a +2 to initiative and a +1 to parry and dodge When the creature comes close enough the character will automatically know what type of creature it is, its exact location, speed, direction and whether he has sensed it before. Within one tenth of the normal sensing range for the type of creature add an extra melee attack, +6 to initiative, and +3 to parry and dodge. ' ' 9. Other Special Bonuses and Abilities: *Raise P.E. to 12, or add +1d4+2 if already above 10, and also gets a one- time bonus of +10 hit points. *Save vs. Chi attacks (12 or higher), plus any P.E. bonuses. *Base Chi equals P.E.x10 plus 2d4x10. Add +1d6+10 per additional level. *All positive Chi attacks do double damage direct to the hit points of vampires and all other necromantic, living dead, animated dead, or undead beings. *The character still needs to eat and drink as usual, but only half as much. He also requires only four hours of sleep per 24 hour period (prefers to meditate) and can push himself to stay awake for three days (without having to delve into Chi). 10. Limitation: The character needs to absorb five times his P.E. in Chi every day for his growth (level increase, still ages). This is done by altering the absorbed life-force to match your own, and takes one minute per point of Chi, It requires little concentration, but prevents the character from absorbing any more Chi while ‘eating'. If the character does not take the time to absorb the required life-force, he will not gain any experience that day. The absorption of Chi governs his essential growth. Harm Invulnerable & Supernatural The character's bio- energy is such that his powers and his body are extremely effective against supernatural & invulnerable creatures! This is an equalizer against those who are normally invulnerable. With this ability, all super abilities and hand strikes used by the character do half damage to beings with the Invulnerability major power. In fact, the attacks even do one- third damage to supernatural creatures like vampires and werebeasts with limited invulnerability. Also all his attacks do double damage against standard supernatural beings and normal damage against vampires, werecreatures, and other limited invulnerability creatures. Weapons of any kind are not affected (unless this power is granted by an Enchanted Weapon, or the character also has a Personal Weapon power). If the targeted being has an immunity to energy attacks (like with Energy Absorbtion) and the character has an energy blast power, the power will still do half damage to the target, except in the cases where you are attacking an APS: Electricity character with electricity or a Control Radiation character with radiation blasts. You can't hurt like with like. The character also gets a special bonus of +8 vs. horror factor and a bonus of +1d4 to four attributes of choice. Stealth Powers Package: ' The character has several abilities that comprise his unnatural stealth. And they include; Stealth Master Ability The character has several small abilities that comprise his unnatural stealth. *Gains a bonus of +30% to Prowl skill, or use that as a base if the skill is not possessed. He can even jog (running at half speed) while prowling and make no more noise than if he were walking. *He can mask his body heat to be equal with those of his surroundings, thus becoming invisible to thermo vision and heat sensing devices. Body temperature can be varied (plus or minus) by 10 degrees Fahrenheit at level one, plus 5 degrees per level of experience. This ability requires concentration (-2 on initiative and loss of one melee action). *His 'natural odor' is almost imperceptible, causing a -30% to attempts to track him by smell alone (or require a difficult perception roll). *He can slow down his heart rate, breathe almost noiselessly, and move so silently that attempts to hear him suffer a -30% penalty (or require a difficult perception roll). *His natural stealth gives him a +1 bonus to perception, +10% to Detect Ambushes, +10% on Tracking, and +10% to Track Animals. *Animals (most, anyway) will not recognize the character as a human or as a predator. Deer will graze and birds will continue to chirp in the character's presence. *The Soldier can hold his breathe for up to 10+ PE minutes, without penalties, even while running or fighting, preventing even that small little noise from giving him away. The characters ultra-light touch allows him/her to walk over things as delicate as rice paper without breaking it. *'Mental Invisibility: As a start, the character possesses the minor super ability of Extraordinary Mental Endurance. The characters mind is effectively 'invisible'. All attempts of attack, detection, etc. that target the mind will be rendered ineffective, even when the character is standing right in front of them! It's like a very thorough Mind Block. Any attacks against the mind directed in the characters way will not find there mark, it's as if there is nothing there to hit. See Auras will register the character as nothing special (even if he has vast psionic and super abilities) and Presence Sense can't detect the character! In fact the power is so effective, the character himself cannot use any psionic powers he may possess while his mind is invisible unless he pays double the I.S.P.tm cost. Dropping the invisibility (can't be done until level three) allows the character to pay the normal cost. Duration: At first the character cannot control his power and it is constantly on. At third level he can become 'visible' for ten minutes per level, and at level seven the character learns to turn his power on or off at will. This might be useful sometimes - like when telepathic contact is necessary Defenses: This ability provides protection against all mental attacks. For game purposes the character is immune to mind control and possession, any sort of Empathic Transmission and Bio- Manipulation, all Mind Bleeder powers, spells like Calling and Id Barrier, and most forms of paranormal sensing and targeting. Bonuses: Against magical and psionic illusions, the character has a +5 bonus to save. Also add a +2 vs. Horror Factor. *'Cloaking:' The character is completely invisible o all forms of Mechanical detection, photographic devices and sensors including radar, sonar, motion detectors, heat sensors, and cameras (appears as a barely noticeable smudge or blur on the film or video tape). This means he is invisible to robots and all mechanical sensors and optic systems and can walk thru electric eyes, light/laser sensors, motion detectors, scanners, and cameras, and not activate them or be photographed. An alarm will be triggered only if a physical “contact” (used on windows and doors, trip wire, ect.) is broken. Even artificial robot intelligences and bionic sensors and optics will be fooled; they see only a slight blur that is hard to follow or target. Likewise, lie detectors, metal detectors, X-ray machines, EKGs, Cat-Scans, retinal scanners, bionic implants, and any detection or scanning device directed at him/her will not work (they can’t find any thing to scan). Devices used by used by the character (including sensors, scanners, optics systems, ect.) work perfectly. Note: Other devices like wrist watches, electronic tools, guns, Jet packs, Vehicles, ect., work perfectly on or directed at this character, only detection or scanning de=vices are useless against him/her. 1. Other Abilities & Bonuses: The character tends not to be noticed even by people. +10 to prowl, palming, and concealment skills. 2. Disadvantages & Limitations: '''''the power is always on. Life-saving medical equipment that monitor the body are powerless to help this character, and even automatic doors at stores and toys with sensors will not respond to this character- of course, machines and devices that require the physical push of a button, turn of a key, steering, and other physical operations will respond to this character. The character can never be photographed so he/she can’t keep a personal record of himself/herself. On the other hand, there can be no photographs or photographic evidence that can be used against him/her either (drawings made from eye witness accounts can be made but are less accurate. Can be see by the naked eye and sensed by psionic abilities. Range limitations of the cloaking power: self and all possessions on his person. At third level of experience the character can extend this aura of protection to include one additional person and a large object (motorcycle, jetpack, cart, ect.), provided that the individual or item is within three feet of him/her or touching. *'Invisibility (improved): 'Author's Note: The original invisibility power was pathetic and suitable only as a minor super ability rather than a major and that was the main reason of the creation of this new version. The improved power is the same as is found on page 277 of Heroes Unlimited tm, with the following changes and additions: The character gets Light Shifting due to the familiarity the character has with light alteration. The player may also choose all of the following minor super abilities: Dark Aura, Light Aura, or Bend Light. The blood and any other fluid or part of the character's inner body will remain invisible as well. If the character gets cut or harmed his blood remains invisible (until contacting with the floor or some non- invisible object). The character can also turn any part of his body (or another person's if touching them) invisible or visible at will. Can make objects or even living matter invisible, limit of 20 pounds per level beyond the listed 100 pounds. The range is touch, and extra matter (beyond the base of 100 pounds) can be made invisible for up to ten minutes per level of experience. Cannot be seen in any spectrum of visible or invisible light except infrared (heat). The character can still be detected by heat detecting devices and other non- light based detection devices (such as sonar and vibration sensing devices). Add +30% to Prowl (or use it as the base skill). Add +10% to Pick Pockets (if possessed). Add +5% to any deceit or 'sleight of hand' related skill. Light Shifting The mutant's body can offset light waves in unnatural directions. With this effect, the mutant appears to be six to twelve inches away from where he really is. The power is automatic - takes no melee actions to initiate and has no duration limit. The character gains the following: *+2 on initiative *All combat moves made against him are at -2, -1 more at levels two, five, seven, and ten. This includes hand to hand combat, entanglement, sneak attacks, projectiles, long- range attacks, etc. *The light warping effect causes lasers to partially diffuse before impact, so lasers do half damage. *At the second level the character can dampen the light waves that his body reflects, granting a +10% bonus to Prowl. At level four, increase the +10% bonus to a +15% bonus. At level seven, increase it to a 20% bonus. Light Aura Created by The Magus (with expansion by Brett Hegr) Range: Self Duration: Two minutes plus one per level. Activation requires one melee action. Attacks Per Melee: Counts as one melee action to turn it on, turn it off, or to maintain the glow. The character is able to cause himself to glow very brightly, like a living halogen light bulb. While this is in use, the character gains the following benifits: *Opponents are at -2 to hit with any ranged attack, -5 with melee combat in a very dark area (near blinding). *Opponents are at -1 to hit with any ranged attack, -3 with melee combat in a dimly lit area (semi- blinding). *Opponents are at -1 to strike with melee attacks in daylight or a well lit area (the eyes are adjusted to the brightness). *Sheds light that can be used to see by with a 50ft radius +10ft per level, equal to 150 watts +25 per level. This light can be seen for a few miles at night. *Once per melee, the character can generate a brilliant flash of light to blind all people within a 10ft +2ft radius per level of experience. The effect lasts for 1d4 melees and causes a -6 to strike, parry, and dodge. Those within three times radius of effect, but beyond the immediate range, suffer half the penalties for a single melee. *Light/laser blasts do no damage. Dark Aura Created by The Magus (with expansion by Brett Hegr) Range: Self Duration: Two minutes plus one per level. Activation requires one melee action. Attacks Per Melee: Counts as one melee action to initiate or maintain. The character effectively absorbs all light reflecting off his person rendering him a wavering shadow. While in use, the character gains the following benifits: *Opponents are -7 to strike with any ranged attack, -5 with melee combat in a very dark area (no moonlight, shadows everywhere). *Opponents are at -5 to hit with any ranged attack, -3 with melee combat in a dimly lit area (moonlight, lots of shadows). *No special bonuses in daylight or well lit areas (a walking shadow in broad daylight is easy to see). *Shadow meld at will (as per sub- ability two of Darkness Control, HU 272). *Darkness blasts do no damage. Bend Light Created by Kevin Siembieda Range: Self or a light beam within a range of 30m. The ability to bend light radiation like a prism. This can produce a number of effects. *'Seperate the color bands of light' to produce a colored light beam or non-visible light spectrums or radiate about 70 watts of colored light. Spectrums are violet, blue, green yellow, orange, red, as well as ultraviolet and infrared (could be useful for blinding those who see outside of the visible spectrum). *'Blank Spot:' The character can manipulate non-visible light, such as infrared and ultraviolet, to bend around, thus making him/her virtually 'invisible'. However, it is not flawless, and a perception roll of 18 or higher will unveil the character. *'Parry Lasers and light beams '''by bending the light around him. The superbeing can parry and deflect narrow light beams, including flashlights and lasers beams. Roll just like a normal auto parry with a +3. *'Deflect light beams.' The character can try to deflect light beams back from where they originate or at a specific target within range of the beam. This is done as a simultaneous parry/strike (consumes an action, parry is at half bonuses with no bonuses to strike). *'Can see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum.' 30m per level of experience. * *'Un-Trackable: The character leaves no trail or hint of having ever existed! Does not produce and body odor or body oils, does not leave footprints or fingerprints, and does not generate a detectable amount of body heat. When he/she walks, he/she does not stir the ground cover, and only minimally disturbs the air (doesn’t register on motion detectors) and is just plain old un-trackable (all attempts to track this character are done at a whopping -70%). Additionally, any genetically traceable materials (skin, hair, body fluids, ect.) are inconclusive in testing and the character’s blood is O positive, the universal donor. These rare individuals make the perfect thief, spy or assassin. Bonuses: +5% to the disguise skill and +10% to the impersonation skill. '''Penalties: As great as this ability seems it has one annoying side effect. It can’t be turned off! So the character will seem a bit creepy and if he sneaks up on someone (accidentally) it will create a horror factor of 10! original design is by Sean Ropp but i modified it for my games also his site nolonger does anything related to RIFTS i asked his permission and he gave it so i took it over and am posting it. Category:Blog posts